


Just the Last of the Real Ones

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nurse Shiro, Nurses & Nursing, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protectiveness, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Superheroes, Superpowers, Worry, superhero lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: A year ago Shiro didn’t even know Lance was a superhero.  Much less Altea City’snamehero, Blue Lion.No, for the longest time Shiro thought Lance was just...well hisneighbor.





	Just the Last of the Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

> So this was heavily inspired by Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy. It came on my Pandora and hit me in the creative gut, or rather, more specifically the lyircs "I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you, But not as much as I do, As much as I do, yeah" punched me in the creative gut. So I wrote this all yesterday because I need to share my feels beyond a tumblr post.
> 
> Goddamn, the first verse of that song is so Shance it hurts me.
> 
> And I really wanted a Superhero AU...so I did it.

__ I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you  
But not as much as I do  
As much as I do, yeah 

**_-Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy_ **

* * *

 

In all the years Shiro spent in medical school, he never thought he would end up where he was.

All those hours  _ studying _ for tests and procedure papers.  The countless crap shifts at his university's hospital gathering regency hours.  And pulling long days one after the other.

He never thought he would end up here.

Here being his neighbor's apartment.  Sitting on their coffee table with an under qualified first aid kit by his side.  Patching up a deep cut to his neighbor's side while they laid on the couch. Doing their best to not fade out on him.

All because said neighbor is a vigilante.

Or as Lance preferred... _ superhero _ , because he had powers thank you very much.

But none of them protected him from bullets or  _ any _ sharp object used in a fight.

That was where Shiro so helpfully fit in.

A year ago Shiro didn’t even know Lance was a superhero.  Much less Altea City’s  _ name _ hero, Blue Lion. 

No, for the longest time Shiro thought Lance was just...well his  _ neighbor _ .  

His friendly, excitable, somewhat clumsy neighbor.  Someone who always said ‘hi’ in the halls, and gave him spare leftovers whenever he caught Shiro after double or triple shifts at his job.  Because he remembered that one time Shiro almost destroyed his oven when he was tired and decided to cook. And sometimes Lance came over to watch a movie or whatever sporting thing was happening.

Granted, Shiro use to have half a thought that Lance was in a physical abusive relationship.  

(Which in a way he kind of was with how the city went from loving to hating him in the blink of an eye.  But that was a whole  _ other _ thing.)

There had alway been a fresh bruise just under the edge of Lance’s clothes.  Or a smear of makeup Shiro use to pretend not to notice in any detail. Or something was always  _ sore _ , or had Lance tensing and hissing slightly under the slightest of touches.  Not to mention he knew what creams and ointment to use for all types of things.

But Lance never talked about there being anyone in his life.  Nor did Shiro ever  _ see _ anyone around.  

And Lance was  _ clumsy _ too, like to an amazing degree.

It wasn’t until Lance accidently crawled through the wrong window one night did Shiro find out about the whole superhero thing.  

Lance was apparently dazed from blood loss from a bullet wound to the shoulder.  And the only reason Shiro didn’t give him a concussion (because he thought someone was breaking in, and a metal bat is Shiro home protection weapon of choice) was because Lance had enough sense to blurt out “This is not my apartment” in his regular voice.  

(To which Shiro’s natural reply was “ _ Lance?! _ ” and Lance turned so wildly he dizzily fell to the floor with a loud curse.)

Long story short, that was how it all started.

Their whole ‘arrangement’ of Lance getting hurt and Shiro patching him up.  Because after the accident crawl through, and the gaze and duck tape insistent of October.  It was clear Lance’s idea of treating wound was going to kill him if an  _ actual _ wound didn’t first.  Shiro didn’t trust him anymore to handle things.

Shiro kept an old police radio by his bed, and got news alerts about Blue Lion.  Because Lance had tried (and failed) to keep injuries from Shiro in the past. 

(Stupidly claiming he didn’t want to bother Shiro over a little cut.  Or Shiro looked tired that morning, and Lance had tended to his wounds for  _ years _ before Shiro came into the picture.  Or he seemed stressed about something that Lance didn’t need to pile on something more when he’d just sweat it out.)

And Shiro understood that Lance can’t  _ go _ to the hospital.  

Too many questions asked.  Too much stuff reported. No matter if Lance went in custom or in civilian clothes.  Shiro is the closest he’ll get while consciously able to.

But, God, would it make Shiro  _ feel _ better if he did.

At least then Shiro would know things were more thoroughly fixed and treated.  More properly cleaned out and less likely to get infected. Instead of skimming a few lesser supplies from his job (nothing more than gauze and bandage tapes) and hoping for the best.

He won't worry so much, if that were the case.

Okay, that was a lie, Shiro would still worry.

Because, of course, his stupid little heart had taken to falling in  _ love  _ with Lance.  

Bright and joyful Lance.  

Who was boundlessly hopeful and cracked dumb jokes.  Ran stupid hero puns by Shiro. Who ate garlic knots like it was a national sport.  And folded his pizza inside out because instant flavor party.

And loved Altea City for everything it was, the good and the bad.  So much so that he would do everything he could to save it. To keep  _ it _ safe.  For everyone that called it home, no matter who they were.

Even though it constantly chewed him up and spit him back out time and time again.  And it’s done nothing to deserve Lance.

And was probably going to kill him in the long run.

Yeah, Shiro fell in love with that whole heartily.

Could anyone really blame him for that?

It was hard not too when he patches up Lance all the time now.  Made sure he could keep going. And not just in regards to injuries.

Shiro had seen Lance lower and more vulnerable than anyone else.  Held and comforted him when it all got to him, didn’t matter if it was poison or drug in his system, or someone he couldn't safe.  Hushed the body wracking sobs and incoherent words. Assured him with all the good Lance had done for Altea City.

But Shiro never told Lance.

Because well he didn't want to ruin what they had.  Whatever it really maybe. They had already fought plenty time before about what Lance did with his evenings.  Each time neither of them faired well until they made up.

So Shiro kept his lips tight.

About all of his worries. 

All of his fears. 

How some nights, he stays up, listening to the police radio.  Or reading news alerts until he heard Lance come home even if Lance wasn’t injured.  Because sometimes it was just too  _ much _ for Shiro to handle.

Lance wasn’t going to stop to ease Shiro’s worries even if he knew.   

No, the only way Lance would stop was if Altea no longer needed him…

Or it killed him.

“Hey, what's wrong?”  Lance’s voice suddenly asked, knocking Shiro from his thoughts.

He glanced up to find Lance looking at him with a slight frown.  Concern swimming brightly in his eyes. Looking like he would personally take on the world for Shiro.  

It makes Shiro’s chest ache.

“Nothing's wrong.”  Shiro stated easily.

He turned his attention to a small cut near Lance’s hair line.  

It was nothing concerning.  

Shiro already checked for a concussion the moment Lance got back.  The wound was nothing more than a small cut. Despite the dried blood trail all the way down Lance’s face, and along the line of his discarded domino mask.  It would heal in a few days like it was never there.

Carefully, Shiro took to wiping it clean.

“Lair.” Lance declared after a moment.  And there is an annoying knowing look on his face when Shiro looked at him.  “You have your worried and thinking too much face on.” Lance stated, before bopping Shiro’s nose with his right index finger.  “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing Lance, really.”  Shiro said as he pulled away from the hero.  Turning away to drop the wipe he was using in the pile of other bloody clothes and wipes on a tray to his right.  “Just work stuff.”

Not a complete lie.

“Shiro…”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”  Shiro continued. Moving to get up from the coffee table and pack up the first aid kit.  “I should let you get some rest, Lance. I’ll stop by in the morning before my shift to check in on you.”

He quickly took to tossing most of the supplies in.  It was messy, and Shiro knew the next time he opened it, he would hate himself for doing this.  But, in the moment he just needed to get out and away. 

Before…

Lance hand reached out to grab Shiro’s wrist.

A warm calming feeling instantly raced up Shiro's arm.  Even though it was on Shiro’s metal arm it still worked for some reason.  Lance had no idea  _ why _ either.

“Shiro, you can tell me what’s wrong.  No matter what, you know that right?” Lance said softly.

And yes, Shiro knew that.  

Knew that too well.  

Because Lance doesn’t just go above and beyond for Altea City.  He did it for his friends too. No matter what it was.

Shiro nodded, as he slowly stopped putting thing away.

“Then tell me what’s bothering you.”  Lance instructed lightly. A small comforting smile on his lips.  Urging Shiro to talk, but not demanding him to do anything.

And damn, Shiro wanted to.

He always  _ wanted _ to.

But Shiro had been through enough shouting matching and arguments to know.  

Shiro and his worries were always second...if not third, some day, to Altea.  No matter how much Lance looked like he would burn Altea City to the ground for Shiro, he never really would.  And Shiro would just still patch him up after anyway.

“I don’t care if it’s dumb,”  Lance continued as he move to sit up.

“No, don’t--” Shiro snapped quickly.

His hands flying to stop Lance from moving.

However it was too late.  

The younger man as halfway to sitting up and trying to wave Shiro away. With a sigh, the older settled for at the very least making him move slower.  So that Lance doesn’t break any of the twenty-three stitches Shiro spent the last thirty minutes putting in his side. Or he doesn’t pass out from his blood loss at the movement.

But it gave Shiro an opportunity to  _ not _ answer Lance’s question.

His eyes catch the forming bruises on Lance’s bare chest.  The ovalish shapes of where fists hit him repeatedly on his ribs.   The lines from three days go on his arms that came from a pole of some kind.  Wither Lance was hit with one, or thrown back into one, Shiro didn’t know. 

Just that discoloring on Lances naturally tan skin made Shiro sick to his stomach.

Altea City really didn’t  _ deserve _ Lance somedays.

“Shiro,--”

“Don’t go out tomorrow night.”  Shiro suddenly blurted out.

It felt like the only safe thing for him to say.

He kept his eyes fixed on the blossoming bruises on the other’s side.

“What?”  Lance asked shocked.

“Don’t go out patrolling tomorrow night.”  Shiro repeated. Letting a flare of anger burn in the back of his voice as he kneeled in the space between the couch and the coffee table.

Lance might not burn down Altea for Shiro, but Shiro would for Lance.  

Burn it all to ash and never regret it.

“Shiro, you know I can’t do that.”  Lance stated softly. Done so in a manner that was clear he didn’t want to fight.  As they’ve both have this argument a handful of times before. It never ended in them agreeing or see the other’s reason. “The Galra gang are moving something big.  And now they know I know something about it. But they think I’m down for a bit, it’s the perfect time to--”

“ _ Please _ .”  Shiro pleaded hurriedly.

He turned to look up at Lance face desperately.  Making a point of looking him in the eyes. Because he doesn’t want to imagine the night Lance doesn’t come home.  

Let alone live it.

It all caught Lance off guard.

He looked like Shiro just punched all the breath of of him.

“Stay in tomorrow night.”  Shiro started to ramble out.  “And we can watch a movie or something.  Let Keith and the ACPD handle the city for the night.  Or two...or three...”

“Why?”  Lance asked with a heavy swallow.

_ Because I asked _ , is what Shiro wanted to scream.

Because he was worried.

Because every time Shiro heard a  _ siren _ he strained his ears to hear if Lance was moving around.  Or if there was a loud crash or thump form Lance’s apartment, he waited with bated breath to hear movement.

Because he didn’t know how much more sleep he could lose worrying. 

Because, Shiro doesn’t think he could take much more.

Because Shiro loved him.

“What will make you do it?”  Shiro asked as he dropped his gaze to his lap.

“I mean, if you said you were secretly a psychic, and you saw something,”  Lance stated in a light teasing tone. “I’d probably heed your advice. ‘Cause you look...really  _ freaked _ out right now.”  Lance continued when Shiro turned to look up at him, with a small smile.  A sign of his attempts to lighten the mood, but not smash the seriousness in the air. “But, honestly, just the truth.”

Oh, well,  _ of course _ .

So easy.

The one thing Shiro  _ won’t _ do.

“Can I just say the psychic thing?”  He asked move to face hide his face in Lance’s couch cushions.  Cause that was easier than looking at Lance, and maybe he’ll just pass out and avoid the question.

“See, now I know that not it.”  Lance giggled out.

Shiro groaned.

Lance chuckled at him breezily.  “Come on, Shiro, you can tell me what it is.”

Shiro moved to peek up at Lance with one eye.  

Lance body was a little lax and droopy.  But Shiro knew that was from the blood loss and general injury. His shoulders were tight and scrunched they way they got when Lance was nervous about something.  His fingers were still too, not lightly thumbing a steady rhythm like they when he was relaxed and listening. And his facial expression was slightly fixed as he waited for Shiro to talk.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his face from the couch.

“I know you like being Blue Lion, and you’re pretty good at it.”  Shiro started evenly. “And I’m not asking you stop that. It’s just…”  Shiro’s voice suddenly faltered on him a little bit. His tongue didn’t want to put the words ‘Altea will kill you, and I can’t take that’ out into the world.  “I know the city needs Blue Lion, needs  _ you _ , even though half of the time it doesn’t really feel like it deserves you.  But, I need you too, Lance. A lot more than Altea City.”

Lance brows pulled together at the words.

“Wha…”

“Lance, I worry about you...a lot.”  Shiro admitted, although that part wasn’t really a secret.  “I have a police radio and news alerts for Blue Lion. And maybe on average, I stay up two night a week listening and reading all them to until you come home at night.”  Shiro paused and pulled his gaze away from Lance. “And it’s not  _ just _ because you try to hide injuries--”

“Hey, I haven’t done that in…”  Lance snapped, before stopping to suddenly count on his fingers.  “Three months.”

Shiro gave him a look.  

Because three weeks ago he woke up to Lance just in his bed still in his costume.  Post-it note on his forehead that said: Might be concussed, wake me at 4am. Lance didn’t actually had have a concussion, thank the universe, but still.  Shiro counted it.

“But it’s not just because of that.  I hate not knowing what’s happening to you, because well…”  Shiro trailed off, and all his courage kind of went with his voice.  “I should go.” He declared quickly as he got up.

Only Lance caught his wrist again.

And he used Shiro’s momentum against him with the slightest of yanks.

Shiro stumbled towards the couch,  Barely catching himself before he lands on Lance with a useless yelp.  Trapping Lance between his arms as he banged his heel against the end of the coffee table.

Yet before he can scold Lance, for  _ whatever _ move that was, Lance said, “I need you too”.

Then lips were on his.

And Shiro’s mind short circuits.

But thankfully it’s only his mind.

Because once Shiro got past ‘I am being kissed’ and ‘I am being kissed by  _ Lance _ ’, and he realized he need to kiss Lance  _ back _ .  He found his body was already doing that.  In fact he was gently sliding his tongue against Lance’s and tilting his hand, and running a hand through the hero’s hair.  His metal prosthetic kept him off Lance.

Lance’s fingers leave tingling trails along the back of Shiro’s head, and along his cheek.  Warm, comforting tingles that both calm and excite him. Lance carefully pulling him back, as he leaned back against the couch.  

And Shiro follows like the mindless puppy he feels like inside.

And then…

Lance pulled away with a sharp gasp, at an unfamiliar sensation.

“Hot! Oh, ow, that’s hot!”  Shiro observed dumbly, pulling away from the white hot heat of Lance’s hands.  

And well...Lance in general.   

The younger man hissed slightly at the feeling himself.  Arching his back as a muted glow of whatever happened course through his body in a painful fashion.  Panting slightly as he looked at his hand, then Shiro. 

Amazingling, though, Shiro noticed his bruises look less dark and angry for some reason.  And the cut on his hairline is suddenly... _ gone. _

“Well that was new.”  Lance panted out.

“What just happened?”  Shiro asked confused.

“I got a new power...or powers.  Hard to tell in the first wave.” Lance informed as he turned to look at Shiro with a wide grin.  “That hasn’t happened in a while. It’s fine don’t worry about it. Let’s go back to kissing again.”

“Lance, you get a new power...or powers while kissing me, and you just want to go back to doing that?  For all we know that kick started it. What if something like that happens every time we kiss?”

“All the more reason to kiss me again.”

A snort burst out of Shiro’s nose before he can stop it.  Lance looked up at Shiro like he was scandalized by the sound.  Laughter spills out of his mouth soon after. He turned and collapsed onto the couch beside Lance.  

No, that really really wasn’t a reason to kiss Lance again.

It did not look like a super fun experience for the hero.

“Maybe later,”  Shiro said simply when he stopped laugh.  “For now, you need to rest.”

“Fine,” Lance groaned dramatically. Then more gently he asked,  “Stay with me?”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is kind of rush job...but I wasn't sure how to end it, and it would have just dragged on and on. And did I just put a song lyric at the top of my fic...yes, yes I did.
> 
> Don't ask me what Lance's powers are exactly, I didn't think too much into them. Bother than like water powers, the ability to kind of calm people down through touch, and newly gained fire powers/accelerated healing. I kind of liked the idea of Lance's powers evolving and growing, but again, there is no thought into _why._
> 
> And of course, my brained like this idea, that I might continue it. (Which puts me at like 5 fics I said I would continue on, but shush.) Because of course I had to think up some background details. Like Keith is a detective on the police force that hated Blue Lion for a long time, before coming around to like him for all the good he does. Altea City is kind of like Gotham, with like a dash of Metropolis mixed in. Allura is like the mayor's daughter/a reporter. Hunk and Pidge are Lance's friends, but only Hunk knows about Lance being Blue Lion, but when Pidge finds out Lance gets lots of fun new gadgets. And Shiro his neighbor/nurse/confident outside of Hunk, who just wants to help and know what is going on. The Galra are a criminal gang/organization.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that.


End file.
